Super KRC Bros Brawl
"GET READY TO RUMBLE YOUR WAY INTO THE BRAWL!" - Games Tagline Super KRC Bros Brawl (Japanese: スーパーKRCブラザーズX Hepburn: Sūpā KRC burazāzu X lit. Super KRC Brothers X) is a Text & Read based game created by KCslicer17 with a name similar to Super ARC Bros Brawl. Storyline TBA Gameplay Mechanics The Game will have a total of 98 characters, while 22 characters have been made, 19 are from KRC's Choices while 3 were originated from an Empty Slot and 67 characters have been confirmed making the game have a total of 77 characters confirmed at the moment. The games engine is the same as Super Smash Bros. for Wii U & 3DS, but the crawling, tripping, and wall-climbing are absent. There will be tag team characters as well as stand-alone characters and characters from other Lawl series (Ex: Jenny/XJ-9 from Lawl Galaxy but with a different moveset) Playable Characters Character select screen theme: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=B9Rf3xJ4SpI 'KRC's' Choices Edd_Gould.png|Edd Gould (Eddsworld) (Celebrity) http://youtu.be/01fBaF-T7tw Erica_Fontaine.jpeg|Erica Fontaine (Sakura Wars) (Cult) http://youtu.be/wt0sUxOCHws Giratina.jpeg|Giratina (Pokémon Diamond & Pearl) (YouTube Poop) http://youtu.be/rH0aCdWa-D0 Jenny_XJ9.jpeg|Jenny/XJ-9 (My Life as a Teenage Robot) (YouTube Poop) http://youtu.be/-OZDYI3UX90 Yui_Hirasawa.jpeg|Yui Hirasawa (K-ON!) (Celebrity) http://youtu.be/jmw6DTYCqxo Kyo-kofXIII.jpg|Kyo Kusanagi (King of Fighters) (Cult) http://youtu.be/H-Ac5QTeSUk Doug_Funnie.jpeg|Doug Funnie (Doug) (Cult) https://youtu.be/7XcXZx-c6KA Mei-Fang.png|Mei-Fang (Arcana Heart) (Cult) https://youtu.be/vCJeZaQJ8MI Kevin_McCalister.jpg|Kevin McCallister (Home Alone) (Celebrity) http://youtu.be/k6BqmweC9WY Pamela_Anderson.jpg|Pamela Anderson (Reality) (Celebrity) http://youtu.be/gGraPCaWaAo NCR_Veteran_Ranger.jpg|NCR Veteran Ranger (Fallout New Vegas) (Cult) http://youtu.be/4Z9uhkb4_Dw Akutabe.jpg|Akutabe (Your being Summoned, Azazel-San) (Cult) https://youtu.be/fuKet1w1GJk Ky Kiske.jpg|Ky Kiske (Guilty Gear) (Cult) http://youtu.be/lxTF-K98t-A Xing Cai.jpg|Xing Cai (Dynasty Warriors) (Cult) https://youtu.be/SfLxxfFXQ6Y Jay Lethal.jpg|Jay Lethal (Ring of Honor) (Celebrity) https://youtu.be/ycL3_8v40Oc Borat.jpg|Borat Sagdiyev (Borat) (Celebrity) https://youtu.be/3uYlEqcbWJE Brandon Bochenski.jpg|Brandon Bochenski (KHL) (Celebrity) https://youtu.be/p9l6xS2qBjU Captain Scarlet.jpg|Captain Scarlet (Captain Scarlet and the Mysterons) (Cult) https://youtu.be/4wCtfluRqI0 Aqua_KH.jpg|Aqua (Kingdom Hearts) (YouTube Poop) https://youtu.be/EITtpuyjeDg Empty Slot Winners Masked Kane.png|Kane (WWE) (Celebrity) https://youtu.be/TAbZFEqJwuk Kirby.png|Toon Kirby (Kirby Right Back at Ya!) (YouTube Poop) https://youtu.be/Q_jOvhz2w3Y Nathan_Drake.png|Nathan Drake (Uncharted) (Cult) https://youtu.be/tHFUjXMW4ts Upcoming Characters *Fenix (Lucha Underground) *Kyle Broflovski (South Park) *Tracer (Overwatch) *The Tick *Mettaton (Undertale) *''Cosmo Kramer's replacement'' *Fayt Leingod (Star Ocean til' the End of Time) *Leeloo (The Fifth Element) *Motoko Kusanagi (Ghost in the Shell) *''Lissa's replacement'' *GoGo Tomago (Big Hero 6) *Kamen Rider Wing Knight Characters that are confirmed but are yet to join at some point *Ishamie Tarker (Koshi Yuko) *Helen Tarkka (Koshi Yuko) *Samuel Tarker (Koshi Yuko) *Rad Cunningham (Moonbeam City) *Serbiaball (Polandball Comics) *Aurore (KCW) *Jackie Chan *Sister Claire (Yamino) *Sephiroth (Final Fantasy VII) *Ryo Hazuki (Shenmue) *Adol Christin (Ys) *Steven Stamkos (NHL) *Kim Possible *Paige (WWE) *Ultraman *Prince (Katamari) *King of All Cosmos (Katamari) *Heart Aino (Arcana Heart) *Yuki (NeoGeo Battle Coliseum) *Eren Yeager (Attack on Titan) *Yuri Lowell (Tales of Vesperia) *Shaquille O'Neal (NBA) *Starkiller (Star Wars the Force Unleashed) *Rex Salazar (Generator Rex) *KOS-MOS (Xenosaga) *Toon Larryboy (Larryboy: the Cartoon Adventures) *Heihachi Mishima (Tekken) *Kazuya Mishima (Tekken) *Space Dandy *Lili (Tekken) *Luke Skywalker (Star Wars) *Roy McCoy (Youngguns Hockey League) *Yuki Tanaka (Youngguns Hockey League) *Jotaro Kujo (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure) *Sting (WWE) *Tidus (Final Fantasy X) *Auron (Final Fantasy X) *Kasumi (Dead or Alive) *Kefka (Final Fantasy VI) *Mahad (Skyland) *MegaMan X *Necron 99 (Ralph Bakshi's Wizards) *Kirito (Sword Art Online) *Dio Brando (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure) *Numbuh 1 (Codename: Kids Next Door) *Agnès Oblige (Bravely Default) *Capell (Infinite Undiscovery) *Astro Boy *Jimmy Hart (WWF/WCW) *Bloo Superdude (Fosters Home for Imaginary Friends) *Monkey D. Luffy (One Piece) *Akame (Akame Ga Kill!) *Kazuma Kiryu (Yakuza) Era's Beginning Era *Edd Gould *Erica Fontaine *Giratina *Jenny/XJ-9 *Yui Hirasawa *Kyo Kusanagi *Doug Funnie *Mei-Fang *Kevin McCallister *Pamela Anderson *NCR Veteran Ranger Spring Era *Akutabe *Ky Kiske *Xing Cai *Kane *Toon Kirby *Nathan Drake *Jay Lethal *Borat Sagdiyev *Brandon Bochenski *Captain Scarlet Honor Era *Aqua Palutena's Guidance Coming Soon! Modes Single Player *Classic Mode *All-Star Mode (Unlocked when all characters are unlocked) *Smash Run *Boss Rush Brawl *Normal Brawl *Special Brawl *Team Battle *Survival Vault *Trophy Gallery *Stage Builder *Trophy Hoard *Masterpieces *Replays *Character Bios Options *My Music! *Sound Test Classic Mode Coming Soon! Boss Rush Coming Soon! Non-Playable Characters Announcers *Super KRC Bros Brawl's Announcer (Voiced by Kenneth R. Chase) *Super Smash Bros. Wii U & 3DS Announcer *Tekken 6 Announcer *Tony Schiavone (WCW) More Coming Soon! Assist Trophies Round 1 Link to the Assist Trophies: https://youtu.be/FE8uATzXFBs Angelica Pickles.jpg|Angelica Pickles (Rugrats) Arby's Mitt.jpg|Arby's Mitt (Arby's) Berg.jpg|Berg (Koshi Yuko) Crunch Man.jpg|Crunch Man (Syracuse Crunch) Gary Bettman.jpg|Gary Bettman (NHL) Gillberg.jpg|Gillberg (WWF) Iggy.jpg|Iggy (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure) Kabuki Kirby.jpg|Kabuki Kirby (Kirby 3DS special) Lana WWE.jpg|Lana (WWE) Luis Suarez.jpg|Luis Suarez (FIFA) Miro Semberec.jpg|Miro Semberec (Jadna Bosno Suverena) Muhammed Ali.jpg|Muhammed Ali No Way Jose.jpg|No Way Jose (WWE NXT) Paul Bearer.jpg|Paul Bearer (WWF) Puppy Monkey Baby.jpg|Puppy Monkey Baby (Mountain Dew Kickstart) Removed Kebab.jpg|Remove Kebab Soldiers Riggs.jpg|Riggs (Shadow: War of Succesion/Spewgen) Stages AT&T_Stadium.jpg|'AT&T Stadium (National Football League)' Clone Army.jpg|'Clone Army (Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones)' Hartwall Arena.jpg|'Hartwall Arena (Liiga/Kontinental Hockey League)' K-ON! High School.jpg|'Sakuragaoka High School (K-ON!)' South Park Town.jpg|'Town (South Park)' Venom SSBM.jpg|'Venom (Super Smash Bros. Melee)' Wrestlemania 30 Stage.jpg|'Wrestlemania 30 (WWE)' WWE Ring.jpg|'WWE Ring (WWE)' Music Each stage will have 6 selectable songs each. 'AT&T Stadium' *NFL On FOX 2014 Theme (Fox Sports Theme) - http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gu4ewwMw87M *ESPN Monday Night Football Theme - http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jGK4P_UD7a8 *NFL on CBS Theme - http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jx69XXobpN8 *NFL on NBC Theme - http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4Y79g6cywsw *SportsCenter Theme - http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nmygB1efkvM *Pantera - Puck Off (Dallas Stars Fight Song) - http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RKqwX_nTy5c 'Clone Army' *Main Title / Ambush on Coruscant - http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zctFGpQrKrI *John Williams - Duel of the Fates - http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Q5ZY8Fz9GGU *Bounty Hunter's Pursuit - http://youtu.be/I5Sp7tIzNVA *Jango's Escape - http://youtu.be/2HWzgrb9Z4U *Star Wars The Clone Wars (PS2) OST - Track 00 "Menu Theme" - http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xGcl0cwQYBM *Angry Birds Star Wars 2 - Boss Music - http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2xqxdilnIhI 'Hartwall Arena' *Lentävä Kalpan ukko (KalPa Goal Song) - http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=U8xOcu4r2YY *Opus - Live Is Life (Tappara Goal Song) - http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=K6cvp7tF_8w *Pata Sydän (Ässät Goal Song) - http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ulHKaFB2kTk *Lätkä Lentää (SaiPa Goal Song) - http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PO4LvWFr3RY *Hunajata (TPS Goal Song) - http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zZ1Eq8kwXYo *Se on Siellä (HPK Goal Song) - http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8W_6tuilXOA 'Sakuragaoka High School' *Fuwa Fuwa Time (Mio Version) - http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xUOZjeDbRbM *Fuwa Fuwa Time (Yui Version) - http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2XL6YO-69XA *Cagayake Girls (Opening 1) - http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AmNqECFCSGk *GO! GO! MANIAC (Opening 2) - http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QvbkMpb9Ahg *Don't Say Lazy (Ending Theme) - http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=E9CFU1hjL58 *Doki Doki Friday Night (K-ON! OST) - http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8b6pYWpdWQM 'Town' *Blame Canada - http://youtu.be/O_CNfe0VUsA *Kyle's Mom - http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wBv98uypDnE *Shut ur Fuckin Face (Trap Remix) - http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hVD3bjk6-mA *South Park/Ramin Djawadi - Game of Weiners - http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pYzaXEK7kC0 *South Park 64 - theme song - http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hP5k0rZ1ZbE *South Park Rally Main Menu Theme - http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rmI7rVkR1QY 'Venom' *Super Smash Bros. Melee - Venom - http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iVwuBooItQQ *Star Fox Assault - Star Wolf Theme - http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ti-ANm0kaV0 *Space Battleground - Super Smash Bros. Brawl - http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DGAY7Vcjh4M *Super Smash Bros Melee - Corneria - http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6V9FKpdxaLM *Main Theme (Star Fox) - Super Smash Bros. Brawl - http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3WmNh25xKfk *Star Wolf - Super Smash Bros. Brawl - http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4X_7bdD8P0w 'Wrestlemania 30' *Rise - David Guetta (Wrestlemania 31 Theme Song) - http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ueSzbU_42Sg *Hes Ma Da (Hornswoggle's theme) http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kj7_94Gb-KA *Break Away (Adam Rose's theme) - http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=b4zOOADtLK8 *Tokiwakita (Hideo Itami's theme) - http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=O1fflkAqsHw *Next Big Thing (Brock Lesnar's theme) - http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BPinVHOLpjA *Veil Of Fire (Kane's theme) - http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mmnG1tz7Jwg 'WWE Ring' *My Time Is Now (John Cena's Theme) - http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3r2Qk__cNMk *Roar of the Lion (Rusev's Theme) - http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iE-at65LjDA *Sheepherder (Erick Rowan's Theme) - http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WxSwtDgaQDk *The Truth Reigns (Roman Reigns' Theme) - http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=r16NjjDPLlc *Rolin' (Undertaker's Theme) - http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zwTSqcv37BE *The Second Coming (Seth Rollins' Theme) - http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0R2XZRrZDFo Trivia *The games names initials "KRC" is a short name of the games creator himself "'K'enneth 'R'ay 'C'hase" *Supposedly, on 3/20/15 when Xion was announced to get a moveset in Super ARC Bros. Brawl as shown in Bruce Lee's moveset, there was meant to be a 2nd character replacement vote-off to replace her, but due Kenneth1chase having problems with creating blogs on his iPod, it was sadly cancelled, thus Xion was replaced Soldier Sam from the 2005 version of The Magic Roundabout. Gallery SKRCBB Teaser Poster.jpeg|Promotional Teaser Poster (9/27/14) SKRCBB Original 8 Wallpaper.jpeg|The first 8 characters that will get a moveset at one point (10/4/14) SKRCBB Character Replacement Vote-Off Pic.jpeg|Josuke Higashikata will be moving to Elite Warrior Battle Royale and will be replaced (2/11/15) SKRCBB vote-Off Winners Pic.jpeg|Robo-King and Inigo won! (2/17/15) Category:Games Category:Text & Read Based Games Category:Super KRC Bros Brawl Category:Games for Wii U Category:Games for Nintendo 3DS